


locked out at christmas

by chelseaMhatter



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Ross Hornby - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseaMhatter/pseuds/chelseaMhatter
Summary: Ross gets locked out his flat and you come to his rescue





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first try and explicit writing, let me know what you think

 

As soon as Ross heard the click behind him, he cursed ‘did I leave the latch on?’ he thought to himself hoping he had and whipped around to stare at the door in disbelief. He looked down at himself wearing the ugly Christmas jumper his mum had sent him, only wearing it because it was the only clean thing around and the loose trackies that had seen better days, his geeky star wars boxers peaked through the rip in the hip and crotch. He stomped his feet against the snow on the steps of the apartment block, thankful he’d thrown on his trainers before ducking out the door to grab the morning post and to give the dogs some much needed air and time to do their business , especially after Oscar and Archie raced out the door, causing Ross to step out to chase after him without checking the door.

Herding the two wet bouncy Labradors back to his door crossing his fingers he grabbed the knob, twisted it, and jiggled the door, hoping that he was wrong; hoping he clicked the latch up. He dropped his forehead against the door and banged it a couple times, groaning when he looked down and saw both dogs pawing at the door. “You like the cold you pair of dumb dogs,” Ross told them “This is your fault you two!”. He glanced around and then at his watch its half 7 ... Trott has a spare key but his streaming a d&d game for the jingle jam he wont be done till 12o’clock at least. ‘What the shit do I do now’ speaking allowed, throwing himself against the door and sliding himself to the floor he placed his head in his hands while the dogs jump all over him. ‘merry bloody Christmas’.

***

It seemed like it had been hours standing back up he starts to pace up and down the long hall once again looks a his watch 8 o’clock is that it! Half an hour?! ‘God I miss my phone!’ now talking to himself- not out loud he didn’t want to look weirder than he did. ‘The one time I leave my phone is the time I lock myself out!’. Sitting back with his two dogs who had now fallen asleep. The tall man could feel his eyes growing heavy and his stomach growled for food closing his eyes about to drift off into a embarrassing uncomfortable sleep.

“Uhh hello?” you say, just come back from your job to find Ross sitting looking defeated outside his apartment, you had recently moved in and have bumped into him a few times and had short conversations when passing about a number of things. “Ross? Are you okay?” you asking this awoke the two dogs who came bounding up to you jumping all over you to give friendly slobbery greeting, making you squeal and giggle ‘down boys come on down!’ all the commotion made ross jump up.

“OSCAR, ARCHIE DOWN!” “SIT” both listened giving you the chance to compose yourself. “Sorry about these two” Ross says through a yawn and giving a stretch showing off his stomach, you see a snail trail leading down to the top of his boxers, you didn’t mean to look, quickly looking back up at Ross acting asif you hadn’t seen anything.

“ Yeah haha that’s ok they are adorable, But why are you sitting out here? If you don’t mind me prying?”

“WELL that’s a real funny story” putting on a very sarcastic tone “ I went to get the post and let these two idiots out and I... locked... myself...out the apartment...”  looking back sheepishly “and my phones in there too so I cant call my mate to give my spare key.. but it doesn’t matter cause he’s working” You interrupt him before you loose your bottle – “ Hey come in to my place, Oscar and Archie can have some water and food I’m sure they are hungry and you can sit somewhere that isn’t a hard floor and we can get some food? If you’re hungry too that is?” Kicking yourself as these words are spilling from your mouth you just cant stop _‘I probably sound like a crazy fan trying to kidnap them ugh god he will never talk to me again’_ you think to yourself.

“You know what? That would be great thank you!” Ross smiling at you breaking you from your mind rambling.

“Great come on in be careful of Benny” you say opening the door

“Benny? Whos tha-“ Ross was interrupted with something jumping up at his legs, looking down he sees Benny a small English bulldog puppy dancing around him who quickly retreated when face with the two big Labradors. “AWW sweet!” he cooed going over two the sofa to great the tiny puppy.  “when you said be careful I was expecting a great dane or something!” laughing to you.

 

You giggle “ I know but that little lump loves to get under your feet so many times ive walked in and landed on my face cause of him!”

“oh no! Haha”

both of you laughing and joking starting to tell stories of your pets. “Right I think it time for din dins” you say heading to a cupboard in the kitchen.

 “oh great I’m starving what are you thinking of having?” Ross perked up on the sofa.

 

“ Ross I was talking to the dogs!” bursting into laughter again “ but we will eat soon, what do you fancy?”

“ oh haha” face palming himself “I totally knew that... and uhh what about pizza? I don’t have any money.. don’t have my wallet..”

“Its fine ill get it, you can pay me back one day if I lock myself out..” sending an involuntary wink at him. Instant cringe on your part but its fine it made him laugh ’thank god’ you say to yourself. Calling three dogs to the bowls of food and water you sit with Ross who has already got the menu up on his phone. “What do you like?” He asks already choosing his meat feast pizza. “uhh hot and spicy please”

Ross shot a look at you “ohh yeahh is that right y/n you like it hot and spicy do you!?” wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“you have no idea Mr Hornby” wiggling your eyebrows back at him causing you both to fall into each other laughing. Surprisingly you stay that way .

“fancy a Christmas film?” you ask poking the hideous Christmas jumper “you look festive enough!”

Ross turned slightly red “ugh this fucking jumper haha” laughing at himself yeah ill pick one.

“great” you say “I’m going to change out these work clothes ok” getting up you turn off the main lights and go around lighting up the many candles in the living room and the fairy lights and Christmas tree. “see nice and cosy” you smile walking into the bedroom, you pick out a pair of black leggings and then fished out your own ugly Christmas jumper it has snowy Christmas scene but too top that it lights up and plays deck the halls. ‘this will make him smile’ you think “ Hey ross your ready for this!” you shout to him.

“FOR WHAT?” he stands up to see what your talking about and stops he hears the jingly tune of deck the halls and you walk out flashing away. “OH MY GOD” straight away he cant help but laugh.. as he sees you do a lovely little dance to go along with your singing jumper. Making both of you crack up falling back onto the sofa. “ I put the Grinch on? Is that okay?” he asks sitting under his feet.

“only my favourite Christmas film, well done Ross!” both of you and the dogs settle on the sofa and occasionally both of you shout out a line you know of by heart.

 

Finally the food came and both of you tucked into a small feast to make it even better you pull out a case of cider “ thank you so much for this” Ross turns to face you “ now I’m actually happy I forgot to put my latch up” smiling at you, you have a chance to properly look at his face. Gorgeous. Dark chocolate hair that had lost its spike, more fluffy now and his amazing eyes- everyone knows ross’ eyes are amazing but up close they are perfect, bright blue sparkly eyes like diamonds, very easily you could get lost in those.

 

“ No need to thank me, I’m happy to help, you’d do the same I hope!” giving a little jab to his arm “ but seriously I am glad you locked yourself out, I was feeling really crappy from work and you’ve really cheered me up its been great getting to know you properly”

“AWWW bless you!” Ross cooed with that sarcastic tone and pulled you into his chest for a hug, probably from the cider we drank hes become cuddly- that’s fine with me for sure. Without a second thought you wrap your arms around his waist, you both stay like this for sometime.

 

“I need to ask a favour?” Ross pulls away and looks abit sheepish again.

“well go on” you say taking out another couple cans of cider.

“Trott has my spare key he doesn’t finish streaming till 12. Can I stay here till then? You don’t have to say yes”

“oh sh stop being stupid of course you can stay you’ve been keeping me warm” smiling up at him you snuggle up into his chest not even thinking about what youre doing – thank you cider for relaxing me.

 

***

 

 It goes on even later into the night you have been chatting and joking still snuggled up to each other

“FUCK” Ross mumbled quietly under his breath. Both of you had nodded off. “y/n its nearly 1 oclock I forgot to call trott.. “

“and? Its abit late now isn’t it.. come on” you stand up taking his hand into your room “sleep now call him in the morning”

“ I.uh ill sleep in the sofa..” Ross says rubbing your back “thanks though”

“dogs are on there you wont get abit of sleep- come on weve been pretty much spooning all evening I don’t bite just get into the bed Ross!!” you flop onto your bed dragging him down with you now he doesn’t seem to mind and fidget back into your comfy place, laying your head on his chest you start chatting about random topics its now the 24th of December so you both speak of your family and traditions. You feel his hand stroking your hair, he is so gentle with you, he then moves down and is stroking your cheek.

 

“God I want him to kiss me so bad” you think looking up at the gorgeous man in your bed

 Ross must be a mind reader as the thought of a kiss was in your mind he leans his head down and plants a long soft kiss onto your lips he tastes like cider and his lips are so damn soft but that doesn’t surprise you the amount he licks his lips.

He pulls away and looks into your eyes “sorry.. I just.. ive wanted to do that all night, I should of really made sure you wanted that too.. sorry should I go? Ill go to the sofa.” He was just about to get up when you wrap your arms around his neck planting kisses along his shoulder before pulling him back onto the bed, this time you move towards him giving a slow long kiss, you feel a tongue across your lip you open wider letting him in, a moan leaves his mouth making it get a lot heavier your hands go up winding into his messy hair. THIS.IS.AMAZING.

 Against you, you feel a very hard bulge you pull out of the kiss to look at Ross with a smile on your face.

“wha-? Oh erhm” coughing “well I cant help it!” you kiss him again and whisper in his ear “ you don’t have to stop you know..” sending a shiver down the mans back.. you start pulling at the t shirt he still has on, eagerly he takes it off and goes to take off your vest that was under the jumper. “Are you sure y/n” his voice shakey from how turned on he is.

Your hand traces down his stomach to the dark snail trail and across the band of his tented tracksuit bottoms.

“ I want to do this” hissing into his ear before giving a playful nip to his ear lobe causing a low growl from the man pulling off your top very quickly revealing your lacy red push up bra.

"Oh my god you're perfect." He mutters before kissing down your neck and onto your chest. He stops and sucks on the skin on your collar bone making you buck into him.

“I can't take it anymore please I just want you Ross." Rubbing his bulge before pulling his bottoms and boxers to reveal his hard cock. “oh my god” you say out loud while you start to play with it rubbing your thumb over the tip making him shudder.

“what?” looking concerned

“Ross you are massive!”

“aha youll have fun then wont you hunny?” in a deep sexy voice.

His free hand goes down pulling your lacy pants to the side to start rubbing against your clit, and you jerk, pushing your hips forward. “Alright?”  Ross asks, pulling up and looking down into your eyes.

“Don’t stop. God, Ross, don’t stop. It feels good.” You moan softly, and Ross nods, pressing more kisses on your skin, as he manipulated your nipples and your clit simultaneously.

“I love hearing you say my name. God.” Saying Breathlessly as you play with his cock. “ are you ready baby?”

“yes yes!” you moan

 “God, you’re so wet. Promise I’ll be gentle”

He starts to sink slowly inside, and you cry out, making Ross freeze, and stare at you.

“don’t stop! Keep going. Feels _good_.” You moan, eyes fluttering shut.

Ross continues to sink inside you, and you can’t keep back the moans, still rubbing your clit, his lips nipping softly against your shoulders and collarbones.

When he is fully into you, he pauses, letting you grow adjust to the girth, hand still not letting up, making you wetter and wetter.

“Oh fuck…”

“God, you are doing so good. Fuck. Taking me so well. Are you OK, baby?”

“Yeah” looking into his eyes you You pant softly “Fuck me Ross”.

"mmm” He starts thrusting slowly, and you gasp, moaning loudly, and Ross  kisses you, swallowing the rest of the moan.

“Fuck, feels so good. Oh my god.” You groan as He fucks you slowly picking up speed.

“Good” Ross murmurs softly, his hand that playing with your chest, now  curling around your hips as he thrusts. “Baby, you feel so good. Feel amazing. Lets see how much you can take, you say you like it hot.” His voice deep

“Show me what you got babe” You moan, lifting your hands to curl around the nape of his neck, keeping his face against your shoulder, nipping and licking, breathing heavily.

The room fills with pants and grunts and cursing, both of you matching each others level.

“Ross I don’t think I can cum anymore .” breathless and shaking you look up at the gorgeous man catching his breath.

He looks down into your eyes and grabs your cheeks with a sly smile biting his lip “oh we will see y/n.” Picking you up by your hips he turns you around so your on your knees. “Ready to cum for me again baby?” planting a kiss on your shoulder.

You nod, and moan deeply, toes curling and you feel him lining up with you, before he can do anything you slowly back onto his cock making him moan in pleasure “couldn’t you wait, greedy girl”  as he slides into her slowly, his pace agonizing, until his hips are flush against your cheeks. He sighs softly, tracing his fingers down your back to grip your hips again starting to pick up pace again faster and harder than before, teasing you pulling out before thrusting into you again. These orgasms are to intense one after another making your eyes close tight against the sensations. Ross thrusts again, harder, squeezing your arse tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises.

“God you look great from this angle you have a perfect arse, your pussy even tighter around my hard cock you like this don’t you” growling into your ear.

He moves again and again, shifting his stance until he hits you just right, making you buck you try and lay down crying out in pleasure loudly. He shushes you “no no your not going anywhere hunny”

You bury her face into your pillow, biting your arm to keep down each screaming that escapes every time he ploughs into you.

Ross huffs, moving one hand to your waist, leaning over you thrusting harder. You can hear the bed creaking and headboard banging against the wall fucking you as hard as he can.

Another intense orgasm makes your knees give out again Ross wrap his arms around your waist to hold you up.

 “YES YES MY GOD ROSS KEEP GOING” Screaming you finally come its, shattering with an intensity that you’ve never known before. You try but can’t hold back the scream that tears from your throat, echoing around the room as wave after wave washes over you, making your whole body shake and jolt.

Ross now moaning loader can’t wait another moment, thrusting erratically as the feeling of you constricting around him pushes him over the edge too. “ fuck im going to cum fuck fuck!” quickly you turn taking all of him into your mouth sucking, your tongue running up and down his throbbing cock as you get his warm load running down your throat, your hand goes down massaging his balls making him moan and curse with pleasure. You both crash back onto the bed, humming in pleasure. “Best Christmas eve ever” ross mumbles into your hair as you fall asleep again.

***

You both wake up as all 3 dogs are barking.

“what the fuck?” Ross mumbles pulling on his tracksuit bottoms again. You chuck on his shirt as you both go to check what all the commotion is about. Opening the door you see Trott banging on Ross’ door.

“ROSS! ROSS! ARE YOU IN THERE YOU PRICK”  Trott shouting looking flustered.

“mate its early people are sleeping!” Ross laughs from your apartment.

“I-Where the fuck why haven’t you answered your fucking pho-“ Trott stops in his track noticing Ross half dressed with a girl wrapped around his waist “ohh makes sense you dirty git! But seriously phone...check it!”

“Well I would mate but I got locked out yesterday, my phones in there and well I was going to get the spare off you last night but I fell asleep.. oh! This is y/n by the way, this is the one and only Chris Trott.”

“hello” you say to trott... “ I’m going to get dressed..” slipping into the bathroom.

“well well mate! Good thing I have your key on me all the time. Your telling me everything! Ill meet you inside” Trott smiling at Ross as he lets himself and the dogs in.

Ross comes back into the kitchen “y/n”

“Yep here I am” coming out all dressed “here’s your top” smiling up at him.

He walks up to you taking the top, “well thank you and thank you for last night it was amazing” pulling your chin up to plant a long kiss on your lips.

“Best Christmas eve ever” you reply hugging the tall man tightly.

“ill leave my number, ill defiantly see you soon, I best go” and with one more kiss Ross slipped back into his apartment


End file.
